In integrated circuits including switching devices such as field effect transistors (FETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), junction field effect transistors (JFETs), and interconnections of switching devices such as half-bridge or full-bridge driver circuits, extreme operation conditions such as overcurrent, overvoltage or short circuit may arise during switching off. Extreme operations conditions such as high voltage spikes, for example, may lead to device destruction or malfunction.
It is desirable to improve robustness of integrated circuits with respect to extreme operation conditions.